


In The Darkness

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Ангстовая зарисовка подLinkin Park - In The Darkness.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 1





	In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - после арки Муравьёв и в начале арки с Аллукой. Вытащено из шкафа, 2011 года разлива.

Это было так странно: войти в комнату и обнаружить там полумрак. Ведь Киллуа точно знал, что она не пустует. Но почему-то его преследовало ощущение, что всё так и должно быть.  
Он не удивился и в тот миг, когда, выйдя на середину просторной и полупустой комнаты, почувствовал тепло, нахлынувшее со спины, а после словно окутавшее его со всех сторон. И в то же время казалось, что его накрыло волной безмятежного счастья и спокойствия.  
Не нужно было ни гадать, ни оглядываться: он прекрасно знал, что такие эмоции может вызвать близость только одного человека. Только прикосновения до боли знакомых рук могут заставить Киллуа блаженно прикрыть глаза, впервые за долгое время абсолютно расслабляясь, забывая о существовании опасностей, которые всегда подстерегают молодых неопытных хантеров на каждом шагу. Только им оставленный влажный след на шее, отозвавшийся приятно-прохладным прикосновением ночного воздуха, заглянувшего в окно и по пути звякнувшего талисманом поющего ветра, мог заставить вздрогнуть и податься чуть назад: чтобы быть ещё ближе. И только с ним Киллуа мог позволить себе недолго, первые минуты, быть ведомым.  
Уже потом всё переросло бы в истинное сумасшествие, неистовство, бесконечный поединок. Поначалу же он позволил довести себя до огромного мягкого кресла – надо же, почти такое же, как у него дома, – позволил стянуть с себя часть одежды (и даже не обратил внимания – какой). Позволил Гону делать вообще всё, что взбредёт тому в голову. В то время как сам Киллуа наслаждался возможностью, казалось уже такой недостижимой, прикасаться к нему, чувствовать живое тепло, исходящее от его тела, перенесшее столько травм и увечий, сколько среднестатистическому взрослому организму и не снилось. Наслаждался он и блеском лукаво-озорных – снова таких! – глаз. Киллуа так не хватало этого взгляда, теперь приобретшего и капельку какой-то таинственности, если даже не хитрости.  
И… чёрт побери, Гон был одновременно таким живым, осязаемым и в то же время – на фоне вида, открывающегося из окна их апартаментов в Небесной Арене – почти нереальным, едва ли не существом с другой планеты.

Резкий толчок подскочившего, судя по всему, на не особо цельном участке шоссе автомобиля оставил Киллуа какое-то время пребывать в замешательстве после пробуждения. Когда же он понял, что было реально, а что – нет, одновременно захотелось и зарыдать, и что-нибудь разломать, разве что в порошок не стерев. Глубоко вздохнув, он снова откинул голову назад, на мягкую спинку сидения, и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Всё-таки длительное путешествие до дома оказалось утомительным. Хотя… после всего случившегося – не мудрено и заснуть, забыв всё и вся, когда подсознание прекрасно знает, что прислуга семьи Золдик вполне сможет обеспечить безопасность отдыха. Ну, в особо тяжёлых случаях – как минимум до того момента, когда Киллуа успеет проснуться и сориентироваться в ситуации. Тем более что он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз нормально спал.  
Вдруг Киллуа почувствовал настойчивое подёргивание рукава своей футболки.  
\- Братишка, - во всеобщем молчании голос Аллуки прозвучал на удивление громко. – А куда мы едем?  
Точно. Он же так ничего об этом и не сказал.  
\- Я… - Киллуа открыл глаза и пересел повыше, - хочу познакомить тебя с одним человеком.  
\- Ясно… - Аллука задумчиво приложил палец губам. И тут же, загоревшись новой идеей, попросил. – Братишка, а расскажи мне что-нибудь!  
\- Хорошо, - тот мягко улыбнулся в ответ.  
Чего-чего, а историй у Киллуа теперь было - вагон и маленькая тележка; разных, на любой вкус. И пока они будут ехать, вряд ли этот запас истратится.


End file.
